pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Davies (poet)
Alan Davies (born August 26, 1951), is a contemporary American poet, literary critic, and editor,most often associated with the Language poets. Life Davies was born in Lacombe, a town in central Alberta, Canada. By the mid-1970s, he was editing a poetry journal, Occulist Witnesses, in the Boston area where he had stayed for a few years after attending Robert Creeley’s poetry class at Harvard Summer School in 1972. By this time he had hand-published John Wieners' treatise on and for young poets, "The Lanterns along the Wall," which Wieners had written especially for Creeley's class.http://jacketmagazine.com/21/kimb-rev1.html John and the Four Dunn(e)s and began more actively publishing his own poetry. Soon, Davies was forming relations with an experimental group of writers whose practice became determining features of what grew into the Language School. This 'school' was not a group precisely, but a tendency in the work of many of its so-called practitioners. Davies edited A Hundred Posters, one of the important "little" magazines of the "Language" movement. Subsequently, Davies was included in the crucial anthology devoted to "language-centred" writing: In the American Tree, edited by Ron Silliman (National Poetry Foundation, 1986; 2002). Davies is a Buddhist (as pointed out by Juliana Spahr)."Poetry in a Time of Crisis" links to an article by Spahr which first appeared in Poetry Project Newsletter 189 (2002), 6-8. It was originally written for the "Poetry in a Time of Crisis" panel at the 2001 MLA in December of that year. Much of the talk centers around a reading Alan Davies gave in early October, 2001 (shortly after the events of 9/11) at a small café in Brooklyn, New York He has lived in Boston and is currently living and working in New York City. Publications Poetry *''Split Thighs''. Dorchester, MA: Other Publications, 1976. *''A An Av Es'' Needham, MA: Potes & Poets Press, 1981. *''Mnemonotechnics''. New Yrk: Potes & Poets Press, 1982. *''Active 24 Hours''. New York: Segue Foundation, 1982. *''Riot Now''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1987. *''Rave''. New York: Roof, 1994. *''Sei Shonagon''. Ottawa: Hole Books, 1995. *''Book 2''. New York: Other Publications / Brooklyn, NY : Portable Press at Yo-Yo Labs, 2002. *''Book 5''. Cambridge, MA: Katalanché Press, 2007. *''Book 6''. House Press, 2008. *''Odes''. Cambridge, MA: Faux Press, 2008. *''raw war''. Oakland, CA: Subpress Books, 2012. Prose *''Signage'' (writings on and about poetry and poets). New York: Roof, 1987. Collected editions *''Pursue Veritable Simples'', (prose-poetry-criticism). Ann Arbor, MI: Annex Press, 1983). Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alan Davies 1951- , WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 28, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Alan Davies Author Page at EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) *7 Poems in oneedit, issue no. 10 (2008) ;Prose *The Dea(r)th of Poetry essay/manifesto/critique published online in February 2010 *[http://www.obooks.com/books/around.htm What Goes Around] Davies' essay/review & reflections on Brenda Iijima’s book Around Sea *To Call Them by Their Dead Name Davies reflects upon the life and work of Emanuel Carnevali ;About * Fall 2011 Writer-in-Residence Alan Davies, University of Windsor. *Interview with Alan Davies first appeared on-line, September 25, 2007, conducted by Tom Beckett at E-X-C-H-A-N-G-E-V-A-L-U-E-S,a blog devoted to interviews with contemporary poets Category:American poets Category:Language poets Category:Living people Category:1951 births Category:American magazine founders Category:Canadian expatriate writers in the United States Category:Canadian emigrants to the United States Category:Harvard University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Lacombe, Alberta